


The Lifeguard

by GinnyLily



Series: Guardian Angel AU [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gabriel x female!reader, Guardian Angel Gabriel, Hurt/Comfort, Protective Gabriel, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 12:19:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5539727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GinnyLily/pseuds/GinnyLily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(sequel to Handsome Stranger, can be read independently) It’s been a month since she has learned who Gabriel really is. She has become used to him being around – him, her guardian angel. But isn’t he more than that?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Lifeguard

**Author's Note:**

> I had an overdose of Speight last weekend and that led to the second part (finally!) of this series. (Is it a series? I don’t know, maybe there’ll be more parts, let’s just see how this one goes down. (I actually have a third part written, so let me know if you want to read that, too! It’s very fluffy.))
> 
> Warnings: blood (barely), amnesia (ish)

She is on her way to get groceries when a sudden voice from the passenger seat makes her jump.

“Good morning, cupcake!”

“Gabriel! You can’t just pop in here when I’m driving! I almost hit the other car!”

“Yeah, almost. Also, I’m your guardian angel, I’m the one that would save you anyway.”

“Not if you got smashed in the crash as well,” she mumbles but curls her lips into a little smile. She still can’t quite believe that she has her own angel. Actually, he’s more than that. He is-

“So, where you’re headed?,” he interrupts her thoughts, popping a pink, round candy into his mouth and smiles.

“Getting groceries.”

“Getting groceries? Awesome!” He settles back, putting another candy ball – a green one this time – into his mouth. “You want one?” He offers her the plastic bag.

“Yeah, thanks.”

“Eyes on the road!,” he yells as she turns her head to look into the candy bag. “I’ll feed you.”

She doesn’t say anything, just shakes her head and turns her eyes back to the road.

“Open wide!,” he grins and puts a sticky, bright-yellow candy between her teeth. “Don’t bite me.”

The candy tastes sour and very lemony.

-

Five minutes later she pulls into a parking spot in front of the supermarket. Gabriel jumps out of the car, runs around it and open the door for her. He even bows. She rolls her eyes. “Thanks, jerk!”

“Language, (Y/N)!”

“Language yourself!,” she snorts, locks the car and goes to get a shopping cart, leaving Gabriel in the parking lot. But as soon as she enters the supermarket, he runs past her, jogging down the candy aisle.

“See you at the checkout!,” he shouts, before disappearing behind a wall of freshly stocked chocolate cookies.

She shakes her head and looks at her grocery list before wandering off to get some vegetables.

-

Half an hour later she pushes a heavy shopping cart towards the checkout. She groans at the sight of at least ten people in the line. That’s gonna take ages!

“Oh, hello (Y/N), nice to meet you. I haven’t seen you in quite a while. Where have you been hiding?,” a voice behind her laughs and when she turns around she sees her neighbor, an elderly lady called Mrs Faulkner.

“Hello, Mrs Faulkner, how are you?”

“Oh, please dear, it’s Molly. I am very great, thank you. How about you?”

“Um, Molly, sure. A little stressed but yeah, I’d say I’m fine.”

Mrs Faulkner sighs. “The youth today, always busy, always stressed. But tell me, dear-”

“(Y/N)! Wait! You forgot my items!”

“Oh, who is that gentleman? Do you know him?”

She blushes slightly at the sight of Gabriel, who runs towards the checkout line at full speed, almost knocking over a stroller, his arms packed with boxes and bags. A few people turn around and stare at him. Some seem irritated, others look downright shocked and there are a few amused faces.

“Sorry, excuse me, madam, I need to – thank you. Hi, (Y/N).” He puts his boxes into her shopping cart. “Don’t forget these.”

“That’s my…boyfriend, Gabriel,” she sighs and gives Mrs Faulkner a tired smile. “Gabriel, this is Mrs Faulkner, my neighbor.”

“Oh, call me Molly please.”

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Molly!” Gabriel bows again and she rolls her eyes and starts to unload the shopping cart.

“I could use a hand here.”

“Oh, of course. Excuse me, Molly, duty calls.” He winks at her and quickly helps to unload the shopping cart.

She isn’t surprised that Gabriel doesn’t have any money but she pays his candy (20 dollars!) without complaining.

-

“Nice lady,” says Gabriel when they are in the car again. “How come I never met her?”

“Because you usually don’t use the front door. Also don’t tell me you haven’t seen her before?” She starts the engine and drives the car into the street.

“Course I have. But you never introduced me.”

“Does that really surprise you? Also, what did you even buy? You can impossibly eat all those sweets!”

“Well, technically-” Gabriel opens a little box and seconds later a blue candy wrapper hits the floor. “-you bought it. Open your mouth.”

“Gabriel, that’s my car, not a trash can! Please don’t leave your wrappers everywhere.”

“Open!,” he commands, snapping his fingers and letting the wrapper disappear.

She does as she is told and he pops a slightly melted piece of chocolate into her mouth. It is delicious! She closes her eyes, just for a second, when suddenly -

“Watch out!!,” Gabriel cries. She rips her eyes open and hits the breaks as hard as possible. Out of nowhere another car has appeared on her side of the road. The breaks make a terrible squeaking sound as her car drifts across the pavement. She closes her eyes, doesn’t want to see the crash. But there is no crash. Her car stands still, only inches away from the other one. It is physically impossible that they haven’t crashed and yet nothing’s happened. The other driver looks just as shocked as she feels when he climbs out of his car and walks up to her window.

“You okay?,” he asks. She nods, shaking and unable to talk. “I’m so sorry, I didn’t see you there. Thank god you hit the breaks so fast!” She nods again, her eyes are glued to the window. The other car is only inches away from her door.

“I-I’m fine,” she says finally. “J-just in shock.”

“Can I do anything for you? Get you home?”

“N-no. No, thank you. I…my boyfriend-” she turns around, only to see that Gabriel has vanished from the passenger seat “-my boyfriend lives just around the corner.”

“Okay,” the man nods. “And sorry again.”

She starts the car and makes it around the corner, before she parks at the side of the road, leans her head against the steering wheel and closes her eyes. She is still shaking and she feels out of breath. “Gabriel,” she whispers, “where are you?”

“Here. Are you okay?,” his concerned voice comes from next to her. She lifts her head and opens her eyes. There he sits again, on the passenger seat, a worried look on his face.

She nods, then unbuckles the safety belt and throws herself into his arms. He pulls her over the middle console into his lap. “Are you sure?”

She nods again, then asks: “Where have you been? When the man talked to me, you were just gone.”

“I stopped the car and then had to check if there were any other cars coming. You were right behind a turn, I just wanted to make sure that no one else was coming your way.”

She leans down and presses a gentle kiss to his lips. “Thanks, Gabe. Thanks for just saving my life.”

“That’s my job,” he smiles. “I’m a lifeguard, remember this.”

She rolls her eyes, gives him another kiss, then looks up. “Can you get us home? I don’t feel like driving anymore today.”

“Sure,” he smirks. “But only if I get another kiss.”

“You’re mean!,” she grins and looks into his golden eyes. They’re sparkling and there is still this bright light inside them. She has looked into his eyes so many times in the past month and still she feels like melting. Her heart starts to beat faster. “Also, you forgot the ‘p’-word,” she whispers, leaning her forehead to his.

“Peach, pumpkin, plum, pear, pizza, pepper, potato, peanuts?”

“PLEASE!”

“Oh, right.” He grins. “Can I get another kiss, pleeeeeaaase?”

“Why are you always thinking about food?” But she doesn’t give him time to respond. Instead she presses her lips to his again, her hands around his neck, his hands on her waist. His lips are moving against hers, nibbling gently on her lower lip, she can feel his tongue quickly brushing over her lips, wanting them to open. His hands are up and down her back, one is gently grabbing her hair. She is cupping the back of his head, pulling him in even closer, her mouth opens for him – when there is a loud knock on the window. “Get a room!,” an angry voice shouts outside and Gabriel breaks the kiss. He chuckles.

“Well, how about we go home then?” He snaps his fingers and they are in her garage. Two snaps later they are sitting on the couch in the living room and the groceries are all packed away, aside from one bag of gummy bears on the coffee table next to them.

“Your mojo has quite some advantages,” she laughs, climbs from his lap and pops a handful of gummy bears into her mouth. “But I have a few things to do before lunch.”

“Really? I just bought us like twenty minutes! And you’ve been in a car crash!”

“Almost crash,” she reminds him. “I’m fine. And I really have to do -”

“Fine. I’ll make lunch. Come on, you said you have things to do!,” he shoos her away when she hesitates.

“You can cook?”

“I can make us food.”

She shrugs. That should be enough. As long has her kitchen doesn’t catch fire.

-

Two hours, four e-mails, half an essay and three cups of coffee (that Gabriel has brought her, along with some cookies) later, she walks into the kitchen, just to find a delicious looking meal on the table.

“Don’t tell me, you actually made this?,” she asks in disbelief, staring at the lasagna and the salad.

“Don’t underestimate me,” Gabriel complains and points at her chair. “Sit. And eat. And then tell me, if you’re really okay.”

She sighs and sits down. “Thanks for the food, Gabe.”

“You bought it.”

“And you cooked it.”

“That’s true.” He winks at her and hands her a plate with a big slice of her favorite lasagna.

They eat in silence. She must admit that Gabriel is a great cook. Or at least he knows how to use his angel powers to create a decent meal. The lasagna tastes delicious, so much better than anything she could ever cook. He should do this more often.

-

After lunch he snaps his fingers and the dishes are cleaned and back in their respective cupboards.

“Where have you been all my life?,” she smiles, looking at the now empty table.

“I’ve been around the entire time, you know that.”

“No, I mean, where have your skills been in my every day life.”

He chuckles. “Well, it’s not that common to be in a relationship with one’s guardian angel. You are very lucky.”

“Are we dating?”

“Thought so. I mean, you called me your boyfriend.”

“That was just because I couldn’t tell Mrs Faulkner that you are an angel.”

“Well, we also made out in your car and for the past month I’ve been around almost every day.”

“That wasn’t making out. That was…just kissing.”

“Do you not want to date me or what are you trying to do?” He looks genuinely confused.

“What do you think about that? I mean, we’ve never actually been on a date.”

“I invited you to hot chocolate!”

“That was our first meeting! And you just vanished!”

“Okay, you want a real date? I can arrange that!”

“Good.” She hesitates. Is this becoming a fight? “I’m sorry, Gabe. I’ve been…really stressed the last two weeks. I didn’t mean to-”

“It’s okay. I mean, you’re right. I never asked you out. And you could really use a night off. Give me a few hours to arrange it, okay? And try not to get in trouble, it might take me a few minutes to be here.”

“Don’t worry, I think I can survive without my guardian angel for a few hours. I won’t do anything dangerous.”

“I hope so. See you tonight.” Gabriel jumps to his feet and gives her a quick kiss before he rushes out of the door.

She smiles and gets back to work. She likes Gabriel. A lot. Even though he can be a little exhausting sometimes. And she really hopes that she can call him her boyfriend for real.

-

“(Y/N)? I’m back!” She blinks. Has she been sleeping? What time is it? Why does her head hurt so much? “(Y/N)? Where are you?”

“I-I’m here!” Her voice is hoarse and her throat hurts. And her head. And her back. And her…everything.

“Where is 'here’?”

“In…” She looks around, tries to sit up but groans and sinks back onto the floor. “The bathroom,” she mumbles and closes her eyes. Her head is spinning and she feels dizzy.

“(Y/N)?!” Gabriel’s voice sounds worried and she slowly opens one eye. “Oh my god, what happened to you? Didn’t you promise not to do anything dangerous? Why are you bleeding?”

“I’m…bleeding?” She raises a hand and lightly touches her head. It hurts.

“Yes, your head! Don’t your remember anything?” There is blood on her fingers. She swallows and tries to think really hard but this makes her head hurt even more, so she stops.

“No…I don’t remember. Gabe, there is blood on my head!”

“Give me a second.” Gabriel gently touches her forehead with his hand and her head stops spinning. He helps her sit up. “Careful, you’re only wearing a towel.”

“I…Gabriel, I don’t remember what happened!,” she panics.

“Shh, it’s okay. I’m sure we’ll figure it out. Let me just -” He snaps his fingers and she is dressed. Another snap and a puddle of blood she hasn’t even noticed until now vanishes.

“Was…was that my blood?”

“Yes, but don’t worry, I’ve healed you. Now, let’s go get you something to drink. You must be cold.”  
He pulls her to her feet and slowly guides her to to living room, makes her sit on the couch and hands her a cup with hot chocolate, that he grabs out of thin air.

“So, you were in the bathroom, dressed in only a towel, hair damp.”

“I’ve been taking a shower…”, she says slowly and takes a sip from her cup. “I must have slipped and hit my head somewhere…”

“Sounds plausible.”

“How long have I been lying there?”

“I don’t know. I doubt it’s been long. Your hair was still damp and you didn’t lose too much blood.”

She nods. This day has been long. And she almost died. Twice. She is tired and all she wants is to sleep. “Gabe…”, she starts.

“Mhm?”

“About our date… I don’t know if I have the energy to do this tonight. Actually, I just want to sleep.”

He smiles understandingly. “Sure. Let’s get you to bed. We can do this tomorrow. Or the day after. Or next week. Whatever you feel like.”

“Thanks.” She leans over to kiss him. “Are you staying tonight?”

“As if I would leave you alone again! You can’t even shower without getting hurt! Don’t worry,” he chuckles, “your lifeguard will stay. Whether you like it or not.”

“Is that a threat?,” she asks, a little smile on her face.

“Maybe?,” he grins.

“Well, when you’re already staying here, you can also sleep in my bedroom.”

“Angels don’t sleep. But I’m gladly willing to watch you. After all, I don’t want you to fall out of your bed and hit your head again.”

She rolls her eyes and a moment later she squeaks loudly. Gabriel has picked her up, thrown her over one shoulder and is carrying her to her bedroom.

“Gabe! Set me down! I can walk! Gabriel! Aahh, help! Let me go!” But he just keeps walking, ignoring her hands banging on his back. He sets her down on her bed and grins.

“You want me to watch you tonight? Doesn’t that sound a little bit creepy?”

“Other suggestions?” She lifts the blanket and lies down.

“I crawl in next to you and stop you from falling out. Or I could tie you to the bed and call it a day.”

“I’ll take the first option, please,” she smiles. “But only if you don’t steal the covers.”

“Who do you think I am?!”

“That’s why I said that.”

He snorts, hops into the bed and slips under the blanket . “Good night, (Y/N).”

“Good night, Gabriel.” She kisses him one more time before cuddling to his side and quickly falling asleep.


End file.
